Rêve ou réalité?
by JimmM
Summary: Johnlock s'établissant.


"Jouer du violon ce n'est pas si mal. Ça me détend. John est encore de sorti, je ne sais pas quelle est le nom de celle-là.. Mary? Emily? Andy? À croire que je ne lui suffis pas..", se torturait Sherlock, violon en main, jouant une mélodie des plus triste. On toqua à la porte. D'habitude, à cette heure, il n'y avait aucun client, nous sommes dimanche ! Il reposa délicatement son violon sur la table du salon et alla ouvrir. La poignet froide sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il la tourna quand même et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec.. Son frère. Sherlock renifla et alla s'affaler sur le divan.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je cherchais ce cher docteur Watson, mais il n'est pas ici, je me trompe?"

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Mycroft savait ce que son compagnon faisait à chaque minute de la journée.

"- Bien essayé Mycroft, lui répondit-il, mais tu n'es pas venu pour nous parler de John, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non en effet, répondit-il."

Ce dernier entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

"- Notre docteur aurait-il une nouvelle conquête?" Lui demanda Mycroft avec un regard en coin.

Sherlock serra les dents. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne.

"- Celle-ci s'appelle Cindy, 27ans, très jolie femme ! Continua son frère, Elle a de très jolis yeux et un parfum irrésistible !

\- Dégage."

Il lui avait répondu avec un tel froid... Sherlock gardait la tête baissée et, une fois Mycroft partit, éclata en sanglots. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer... Mais que lui arrivait-t-il !? Il prit un verre qui traînait sur la table basse et le lança rageusement sur le mur d'en face, qui se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux.. Il se leva, et, pieds nus, marcha parmi les bouts de verre pour récupérer son violon. Il joua des heures entières, y passa la nuit, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ensanglantés et sans plus aucune énergie refusent de continuer. Sherlock entendit des rires dans l'escalier menant à l'appartement. Il laissa tomber son violon et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit contre la baignoire, se prit la tête entre les mains et se tût.

« - Sherlock ? Je suis rentré ! »

La douce voix de John lui parvenait aux oreilles. SON docteur était rentré à la maison.

«-Sherlock? »

Il l'entendait. IL le cherchait.

«- Sherlock! »

IL s'inquiétait. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que.. ? »

Sherlock retint son souffle. John s'acharnait sur la poignée :

« - SHERLOCK OUVRE-MOI ! OUVRE-MOI CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ! »

Ce dernier défonça la porte, et, un air furieux sur le visage, ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Sherlock releva la tête et sourit. Il ne souriait jamais. John remarqua ses doigts. Il prit une serviette et tamponna délicatement les coupures infligés par le violon. Il caressa les mains de son ami, froide comme du marbre mais inexplicablement douce. Sherlock rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à John, qui sourit.

"- C'était bien, ton rendez-vous? Demanda Sherlock, retrouvant soudainement sa froideur habituelle.

\- Il n'y a aucun rendez-vous qui pourrait être plus agréable que ta présence."

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, au moment où John lui prit délicatement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sherlock n'en revenait pas. Cet unique baiser lui procurait un millier de sensation... Et l'excitait. Il détourna cependant la tête :

"Tu es censé avoir une petite amie, non ? »

Ce brusque changement de situation étonna l'autre. Il avait toujours pensé que Sherlock ressentait la même chose que lui. Il l'attrapa par le col et le fit se lever, si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber et avec rage, John le tira et le jeta sur le lit.

« John, mais qu'est-ce que… ? Bredouilla Sherlock.

\- Tais-toi pour une fois. »

John s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa encore et encore. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que notre docteur jeta sa veste en travers de la pièce…

Quand Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans un lit défait, il se demandait si ça n'était pas un rêve. Il se leva, s'habilla de son inséparable robe de chambre (un cadeau de John à Noël dernier) et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteil. Le docteur Watson n'était pas là ou alors, pas encore levé. Sherlock se leva, après tout, nous étions lundi et dans quelques heures, il y aurait sûrement de nouveaux clients ! Il s'avança dans la cuisine et entendit la porte claquer et un joyeux "C'EST MOI !" se fit entendre. Sherlock sourit et se retourna, histoire de discuter avec John du programme de la journée. Ce dernier lui tendait un café (comme il les aimait) avec un grand sourire.

"- Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai fait un rêve... Extraordinaire, avoua timidement Sherlock en baissant les yeux."

John se rapprocha et posa leur café sur la table du salon. Il attrapa le visage de son Holmes et lui susura à l'oreille :

"- Et si ce n'était pas un rêve?"


End file.
